


where'd you get that body from

by bluetint



Series: so put another dime in the jukebox baby [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: 2young - Freeform, M/M, Thirsty Youngjae, an ode (of sorts) to Jinyoung's bod, figuratively and literally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 00:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18788947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetint/pseuds/bluetint
Summary: this is just me thirsting over  jinyoung via youngjae





	where'd you get that body from

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt: damn

Youngjae hasn’t come around to the dorms in a bit. True, he enjoys having his own space, but he misses being with the guys sometimes. He still has the keys and the passcode hasn’t changed since he left, so he can still let himself inside whenever.

The dorm’s empty, but the sound of the shower running lets him know someone’s home. Ambling over to the fridge (always well-stocked because they’re dudes with blackholes for stomachs) he pulls out a chilled peach malt and settles down to wait on the worn but comfortable sofa.

It never ceases to amaze him how things change yet remain the same. Five years have passed since their debut but Jinyoung still sings N’Sync songs in the shower.

He’s halfway through the bottle when the shower turns off and Jinyoung steps out in the living room, whatever Youngjae was about to say dying on his tongue at the sight before him.

Seeing Jinyoung naked isn’t something new. Hell, they’ve all seen each other naked over the years so many times they’re immune to it. But Youngjae wasn’t prepared for the sight of a _fucking Greek god bod_ dripping in moisture to assault his senses.

Youngjae knows Jinyoung’s been working out. It’s all Jackson ever talks about. But there's a difference between knowing something and actually witnessing it with your own two eyes.

Funny, how his mouth is dry despite drinking the almost empty bottle of malt cradled loosely between his hands. 

“Hey Youngjae,” Jinyoung greets him and Youngjae realizes his eyes have been glued to the V of Jinyoung’s hips, on which the towel is hanging dangerously low.

 _When the fuck did he get sex lines?!_

“How’s it going?” Jinyoung asks, toweling his hair as he walks by. As if he hadn’t devastated Youngjae’s entire being in the past few seconds. “Let me change, I’ll be right back!”

He shouldn’t be surprised to notice the half-tent forming in his pants, but he is.

Damn.

**Author's Note:**

> you're always welcome to drop prompts or just talk in my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/hoesides)


End file.
